


Dress Sunny

by ChickenBatnana



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Non-Conforming Sunny, They're just happy like wtf, Wholesome, no beta we die like snaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBatnana/pseuds/ChickenBatnana
Summary: Sunny tries on Aubrey's dress and everything is good :D
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Dress Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> We all make Sunny suffer so I decided to give him some happiness in his life cuz ma boi deserves it!

''I didn't know you have dresses…''

Aubrey looked up from where she stood, hovering over an open suitcase and holding a white dress in her arms. ''Hm?'' She looked at Sunny, slight confusion on her face. Aubrey was obviously not used to him talking again.

This was the third time Aubrey had come to stay the weekend. Since the hospital and since Sunny moved, it had been quite hard to keep contact with everyone. Luckily, his pink haired friend made it easy on him. Sunny could guess why she'd rather stay in his apartment than that house of hers.

''Oh, this thing?'' Aubrey unfolded the white fabric, revealing a flowy, cute dress that reached just above her knee when she held it up. It had a thin band of black around the waist, where it dropped into large folds. Sunny mentally noted that it was the kind of dress you could twirl around in. He gave an absent nod, eye transfixed on it.

Aubrey threw him a cheeky smile. ''What, you like it?'' She teased, swaying it in her hands. Sunny's muscles tensed, but his face didn't show a hint of embarrassment yet. Again, he nodded.

''It is quite cute, right? I figured tomorrow it's gonna be nice out, and.. Ya know, can't really wear these things around the gang.'' She told Sunny, still swinging and spinning the dress around. There was something so satisfying about seeing the loose fabric sway, something that Aubrey seemed to understand just as well as Sunny.

''A-Aubrey.'' He muttered, not liking how his voice stuttered.  _ Healing is a process,  _ Sunny reminded himself.

''Yea?''

''Would it…'' Oh man, he could feel his face turning red now. ''Could I.. Would it be weird if I- if I tried it on?''

Now that stopped Aubrey. Like hitting a pause button, she stood frozen. Sunny didn't meet her eyes. He missed the way she grinned and let out a giggle. ''Yeah, duh, if you want to!''

Relief washed over him. She didn't even sound snarky or judgemental.. As if this was the most normal thing in the world. Aubrey came up to Sunny and held the dress next to him. 

''Hmmm.. It might be a tad big on you, but I think it'll fit!'' She pushed the dress into his arms, giving him a pat on the shoulder. ''Chop chop! Give me a call when I need to zip it!''

Sunny was practically pushed out of his own room, left in the living room sheepishly holding the dress. He quickly headed to the bathroom, where he could not only lock the door, but also look into the mirror. Now for the big question. 

How the hell was he supposed to put on this thing?

It definitely looked cute. Holding it up to himself, it looked like it'd fit. But would he just have to… Step into it? Well.. Practice makes perfect. Sunny took off his clothes. He clumsily put a foot into the top of the dress, like it was a pair of pants. Pulling it up however, Sunny became far too afraid he'd tear it. So, he had to change his plan.

Stepping out, Sunny held the dress over himself and let it fall down like a big shirt. His arms slipped into the short sleeves perfectly, and he pulled down the fabric around his waist. It was still open at the back, but the dress was definitely  _ on  _ now, and… 

Wow.

One look in the mirror and Sunny was stunned. He looked totally different like this. Sunny turned slightly to look from more angles. The black band supposed to go around the waist definitely hung a little too low, but that would probably be fixed just by zipping up the back. Otherwise, the smooth and slightly elastic cloth of the torso fit rather snugly around Sunny's chest. It felt… Nice. Really nice. He felt a bit exposed compared to the sweater vests and polos he was so used to, but.. This was nice.

The nicest thing though, was the skirt. It reached his knees, sloping gently with the widest point being the end. The white fabric there was airy, but not thin. It was smooth and soft to the touch. Large folds fell down from the waistline, adding an extra dimension of depth and-

Sunny couldn't help himself. He stuck out his arms, twirling himself around like a Disney princess. And that was the moment he was sold. If Sunny had to put words to the feeling...

He felt fucking regal.

The dress blew up slightly as he spun, fabric softly landing on his legs when he came to a stop. Sunny looked in the mirror to find himself with a dumb smile on his face. He loved this dress. He loved how it made him feel and how it looked. He didn't get to say this often, but… For once, Sunny felt genuinely pretty. Genuinely happy, confident, without a worry in the world.

Until Aubrey knocked at the bathroom door, of course.

Sunny nearly choked on the air, breaking his joy-induced trance. ''Yes??'' He called nervously.

''Need help zipping it up yet?'' Aubrey asked. Her voice was slightly muffled by the door.

'"Err, yea..''

Sunny wasn't sure yet how his friend was gonna react, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Nonetheless, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Aubrey smiled. ''There you go!'' She wasted no time looking at Sunny, immediately turning him around by his shoulders so she could zip the back. Once that was done, she turned him towards herself again and took some steps back.

Sunny's heart beat slightly faster. Teal eyes scanning him quickly, a look that betrayed no opinions. He braced himself for Aubrey's words.

''...Sheesh, you pull it off better than I can.''

Sunny's heart skipped a beat. ''You- you think it's good??'' He quickly asked for clarification.

''Fucking amazing dude. Like, you're glowing. Living up to the name. Holy shit.''

And you know what? Aubrey was  _ damn  _ right too. Sunny  _ did  _ feel like he was glowing. He was the fucking sun, and the dress the planets spinning seemlessly around him.

In a moment of sheer happiness and gratitude, Sunny stepped forwards and took Aubrey into a hug. She said nothing, just chuckled at the gesture before hugging back. When he finally pulled away, Sunny couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

''If you like it so much, you can keep it. Been a while since I saw you smile, heh…''

''I appreciate it,'' Sunny assured her.

''I really, really do.''


End file.
